


How to Get Jim Moriarty Drunk

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Card Games, College, Cuddling, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, Dude its mormor, Humping of furniture, I'm using England's laws, Illegal Activities, Its a sexy chair ok, M/M, Student Jim, Student Sebastian, Teen Jim, Teen Mormor, Teen Sebastian, Underage Drinking, Underage Gambling, Underage Smoking, mormor, what do you want from me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: What should Sebastian Moran do when he finds his room mate wasted? Obviously get him drunk again.[MorMor - College au]





	How to Get Jim Moriarty Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecursedlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecursedlady/gifts).



> Hi! So in this College au, Jim is 16 and so is Seb. I'm working with English laws here.
> 
> I marked this as underage despite the fact that in England 16 is legal for sex and drinking beer. However, the boys do deal in underage drinking (stronger spirits), smoking, and gambling lol.
> 
> Again this is with England's laws in mind. They are young, so if you don't like it, don't read it. :)

Jim Moriarty was an overall quiet young man. He went to college to _learn_  unlike most of those wretched idiots on campus, Jim always wanted to learn. He feasted on information, absorbing it into his being, especially astronomical studies. The short boy stalked through the hall of the University, exiting the library with books tucked under arm and his usual brand of scowl. He hated the people here, hated all of those chattering idiots- well, hated them except for one.  
  
Feeling a flush go down his neck, James continued on his path to the dormitory- this was all too much for him. This weakness was driving him insane.. Perhaps, well, perhaps he could go back to his room and drink tonight. Knowing his room mate, Sebastian Moran was supposed to be out at some party- perhaps Jim could have quiet to himself- have a drink and just.. relax.  
Jim Moriarty never relaxed, it wasn’t something he usually found in his vocabulary, but as with life- everyone needs a moment to unwind, including this dark haired Irishman.  
  
That’s how he had ended up drinking nearly an entire bottle of whiskey alone in his room. Jim hadn’t even realized it was nearly one-in-the-morning, he was too busy rocking against his chair- delighted by the tightness of his pants that each roll of his hips tugged on and the squeak of his current throne. He gave a quiet giggle to himself, stars decorating his vision via imagination, a rather cute sound slipping when he rocked a certain way.  
It wasn’t too long after, that James had found himself no longer enjoying his drunken state, but rather dozed off on his desk with his secret bottle open on display.

  
Only a mere ten minutes later did his roomie, Sebastian, come through the hall to their dorm. He had ended up skipping the party early to go with a girl to her room- but that was a complete waste of his time. Somehow that little Irish asshole of a room mate had gotten into his head- He was fucking kissing a hot chick but thinking of Jim Moriarty.

  
How the fuck does _that_ happen anyways?

  
  
Sebastian blamed those eerie dark eyes and soft pink lips- he blamed that brain and cockiness, he blamed the accent, that bottom of his- and more importantly, he blamed himself for wanting to shag the little bastard.  
  
Why would Jim even want him anyways? Was Jim gay? Did Jim even like people _that_ way? Actually- Scratch that, did Jim even like anyone? Moran was certain he had never once seen Jim hanging out with another person. He was always alone, always reading or ignoring everyone and anything. Sebastian found that to be a loveable quality- even if James treated him like trash as well. Although, since the bulky young student had been able to prove himself in a small matter of wittiness, he hadn’t been treated as poorly as the rest. It made his heart flutter stupidly, just because Jim didn’t hate him as much as the others, but didn’t mean he wanted him either.  
  
Seb unlocked the door, stepping inside he could smell alcohol already. Glancing at the student passed out at his desk, the tall boy sighed.  
He stepped over to the dozed Jim, staring at the bottle fairly impressed, and shook the sleeping boy lightly.  
  
“Hey- Jim, wake up.. C'mon man- At least go to your actual bed.”  
  
Jim opened his eyes slowly, sitting up, he wiped them.. But not the drool that made it’s way down his chin. He smiled sleepily at Sebastian, a flirty lick of his lips, and he pulled the much larger- much stronger boy down for a much needed kiss. Sebastian shocked, let James push his tongue into his mouth, his fingers curl into short blonde hair, and a moan to slip from those pale pink lips.  
Was this happening, like really actually happening? Was Jim actually kissing him with such a need? He was drunk.. sure.. The crazy bastard drank an entire bottle of strong Irish whiskey..  
Sebastian wasn’t sure what to do- rightfully so really, yes he had wanted this, for so long.. Having Jim's lips against his own.. And yes- he normally wouldn’t exactly care if a stranger wanted to fuck him and was drunk- but this isn’t a stranger.. This is Jim Moriarty, and he doesn’t even know why that matters so much.

But, hey, it does.  
  
Moran placed his hands on lithe hips and pushed James to sit down once again. He was worried to kiss him back, unsure what would happen next. However, the horny little bugger rocked his hips harshly against his chair again, a near pornographic moan slipping from his lips as he closed his eyes in desperate pleasure. Seb swore silently at Jim, his face burning hot when it never had before. How was the little shit doing this to him?  
  
“ _Sebastian_ -” he all but gasped in his drunken haze, rocking himself onto the chair with a dirty smile that changed into an 'o’ every time he rubbed his bulge just the right way into his jeans. He gave another soft moan, his rocking slowing down as he seemed to be dozing off again. Probably. _Hopefully_ , Sebastian decided.  
  
What should Moran even do in this situation?  
Deciding for once to take the morally correct path, Sebastian lifted Jim from his chair. He ignored the erection on the other student to the best of his abilities, but he certainly did stare at the tight bulge when he glanced down at the boy to tuck him into his bed.  He then went to bed, tempted to wank off quietly while the other slept.  
  
Sebastian had sworn that night to get Jim drunk again, because holy fuck, the bratty asshole was hot trying to hump his chair and cry out for him… And he was _a tad bit_ curious what would happen the next time.  
  
With this thought, Seb stuck a hand in his pants to deal with his current issue brought on by the Irish boy.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

  
A week later and seemingly, Jim didn’t remember the exchange between them. If he did, he certainly hadn’t spoken of it. Then again, there was no real reaction at all, and thus, Seb never mentioned it either. Still however, he plotted getting James wasted once again. His own curiosity getting the best of him, just as Jim’s had constantly done so to him. Thinking on his way to class, Sebastian came up with a plan.  
  
Every Thursday night, Seb invites James to play cards. Sometimes the boy says yes, sometimes he would say no. Moran realized that, Jim was a card shark, most likely thanks to the fact that the boy was a fucking human calculator. Either way, James would only say yes if they were playing for money (which would be easy for Sebastian) and, of course, nobody else would be playing. This was another easy rule, especially since Sebastian wanted James drinking and he doubted the student would do that around others.  
  
Sebastian arrived at class. Taking his seat, he tried his best to focus on what he was supposed to be learning; fighting his memory of Jim from the other night. He’d just have to make it to Thursday, he thought to himself.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  
  
Luckily for Sebastian Moran, Thursday did come fairly quickly. Now setting his plan into action, he hurried back to the dorms after class. Opening their door, Seb peaked inside, ah he was there. Jim sat in all of his glory, Seb tried not to think about how cute he was drunk as he spoke.  
  
“Heyyy Jim, I’ve got no one to join me for cards tonight.. Thought you may want to,” Seb spoke smoothly, he wasn’t lying either, so hopefully the other boy won’t catch on.  
  
“And why would I do that?” Jim didn’t even look up from the book he was reading. Advanced Astrophysics, as always, it was something about space.  
Seb smiled, “well, I had gotten money together to do some gambling, but if you’re too afraid of the risk..”  
James stared up at the taller boy, “don’t think I’m not onto your little plan. Belittling me just to get me to play? Tsk, the money was enough Sebastian.” Moran shivered, he remembered the way Jim was begging out his name in short little gasps.  
  
Jim raised an eyebrow at his room mate’s sudden shivering. Well, something was up with him. Shrugging, he watched Sebastian set up the table for cards. They should be fine as long as there wasn’t a mandatory room inspection, and besides, Sebastian was mostly a good boy on papers- as was James for the most part, so neither were really worried.  
  
Sebastian had set up to play blackjack, a game featuring math should make Jim excited, or so he hoped. Sure, it was kid math, but hey- the guy practically gets a boner from talking about it, so Seb wasn’t too far off. Jim watched Sebastian hurry to the closet suddenly, he narrowed his eyes in mild curiosity.  
What was he up to anyways?  
  
Moriarty watched as Moran came back with a shopping bag full of bottles.  
“I was uh- expecting more guys..” He lied rather smoothly once more, and yet again, Jim raised an eyebrow.. Only this time he gave a wide smirk.  
“Are you sure you’re not trying to booze me up so I lose the game?”  
  
Sebastian paled at the comment, oh, a smirk grew onto his own face.  
“Pfft, I’m sure you’re a light weight.. wanna beer?” He challenged the other student.  
Moriarty licked his lips, he leaned forward onto the table, and like a good Irishman he replied, “you better have Whiskey in there.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Let’s go then.”  
  
Sebastian’s stomach swirled in delight as he poured the devil a plastic cup of whiskey. Oh god, he was excited, but so was Jim. He wondered why as he shuffled the deck and sat down to play.  
  
A few drinks in and many games later, Sebastian sets phase two into action.  
Swearing up a storm he slams his pair of cards down, “how the fuck do you always win?”  
Jim grinned, proud of himself, he finished his current cup of whiskey, “it’s easy, I count cards.. if you don’t want me to win.. Perhaps add about hm.. twenty more decks and you may just do it.” James winked at Sebastian, the liquor already making them both a tad tipsy. The Irish devil certainly flirted when he was under some influence, but it wasn't enough, not yet. Getting Jim drunk was a lot harder than he thought it would be… It really was time for plan two.  
  
“Oh? Well, how about a game you can’t cheat at.. You’re so small.. I doubt you could win a drinking contest,” Seb smirked at Jim’s irritated scowl.  
“Oh yes because you big boys can’t get plastered- of course. I'm in.”  
The way Jim’s eyes sparkled at the challenge made Sebastian a tad nervous, moving on, he pulled up the bag of drinks.  
  
Jim Moriarty could drink Sebastian Moran under a table it would seem. The little dark-haired man, possibly a leprechaun (Seb’s drunk mind gave him helpfully), was much too in contact with his Irish bloodline. He was  _so_  small, how the fuck was he downing another bottle of beer like he hadn't just downed a cup of whiskey?  
  
“How bout’ scotch next’t, hm?” Seb snickered at some sort of joke, and Jim grinned at him with a cute flush of red on his cheeks.  
  
A half-bottle of scotch, a few more beers, and a round of shots later- and James Moriarty was officially drunk off his rocker- but so was Sebastian. The room spun around them both, Sebastian sat back in his chair- staring off in a daze, as seemingly, Jim giggled at the cards on the table.

"Math, math, math is everywhere!" He sang to himself. Sebastian snorted, and suddenly, big dark eyes stared up at him.  
  
“Bash'tian,” Jim giggled with accent thick. “ _Bash’tian.._ ” His tone went from light and sweet to deep as he said the name a second time. He stood, nearly tipping over and kicking his chair over. On shaky, wobbling legs, James miraculously made it to the front of Sebastian. With a delightful smile that made the blonde smile back, Jim suddenly straddled Seb’s lap. Moran held onto the other student’s thin frame rather eagerly.  
  
Both boys are so drunk off their rockers, they likely won’t remember what they were doing now. Yet, James snuggled himself into Sebastian, taking a long whiff off the man.  
“Smell’ so good, Sebby,” he whined softly into 'Sebby’s’ neck.  
Moran grunted, “mm.. you, t-oo…”  
  
Jim smiled sweetly, which was lost on his new seat, and shortly after- the Irish boy was taking a kiss from him next. Sebastian didn’t seem to mind it, his brain too scattered and fogged by alcohol to care.  
  
The kiss itself was sloppy and slow. Jim’s hands found themselves gripping Sebastian’s face, using it to hold himself up as they shared the kiss. He pulled back, sucking on the man’s bottom lip, making him moan, only to shove his tongue back into Moran’s parted lips. An eager sound slipped from James as Sebastian sucked on his tongue- hard and long. Heat began to coil for both young men as Jim pulled back from the kiss.  
  
His sloshed mind mumbled with another short giggle, “been wantin’ this so long.” His accent even more Irish as he murmured happily into his new throne’s ear. James nipped it lightly, “really wanna fuck you, Bastian.” His tone came out husky, slurred, and desperate- his clothed erection pressing against Moran only setting the idea into place more.  
This set Seb’s mind and body ablaze, his own slurred tongue quickly replying without any hesitation or forethought, “fuck’- Jim.. wanted you- want to fuck you..”  
  
Moriarty snags another kiss. Lips, tongue, and teeth meeting desperately in a savage battle. A moan ripped through Jim, as Sebastian thrust his own bulge up into the Irish boy. They were both so aroused, but much too drunk to worry about clothes coming off. James set a pace as he rocked and ground himself against Sebastian’s covered cock. A beautiful gasp slipping from both set of lips as they met for another hungry kiss. Jim continued quickening his pace, as he rutted his hips furiously against Sebastian- quite literally, dry humping the taller man as vigorously as he could.  
  
Sebastian groaned back, thrusting his hips up best he could, they continue their rampaging drunken fucking- begging and taking from one another as they saw fit with hazy minds.  
They were loud, desperate, and scaring every other student that walked by away from their door.  
  
But neither cared, because they had each other to grind against, and relieve some of their need that had built between them so horribly over time.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  
  
In the morning, Jim had been the first to wake up. His head fucking hurt, wincing, he glanced tried to crack his eyes open- no good. Not yet, he decided quickly. He struggled to think..  
Why the fuck was he hungover? Where was he? Why was he so content and warm…?  
  
His eyes shot open, why were his pants so sticky? Regretting opening his eyes, Jim only winced more in agony. Spotting bottles knocked over, James worked his aching mind, right: he was in his own room, drinking- Oh, yes, he played cards.. With Sebastian..  
  
James opened his eyes again, sitting back only to feel warm arms hold him close, he felt a smirk grow onto his face. Well, drinking always had been a problem, with a small glance down- he knew that he had well, James came in his own pants some time during the events of the previous night.  
Wincing from too much thought, James woke Sebastian with his movement. He was irritated as he tried to struggle out of the man’s strong arms.  
“Let go you moron-!” James hissed, much too embarrassed by the fact of what he had done last night… And worried how Sebastian would react knowing he’s gay.  
  
However, all worry drained from his thin body when Sebastian took his chin in hand, and pressed his lips to that cute whining mouth. The kiss was slow, sleepy, and rather calming, Jim decided. He closed his eyes, allowing Sebastian to lead the kiss- a surprising moan slipping from his throat. Sebastian smiled, at the noise that erupted from James.  
  
“Whatever happened last night, ’m not complaining..” The blonde broke the kiss to murmur. His voice rumbling through his chest and against Jim’s.  
The Irishman groaned, “unless you came in your trousers as well, I’m allowed my irritation.”  
Sebastian paused a moment, laughter shaking him as he spoke, “I think I did, actually.”  
  
Jim frowned, this was all fine and dandy, but it was much too loud and he was much too tired. “Sebastian, unless you want this to never happen again, I expect we should sleep before classes.. Lest we never dry-hump again.”  
He said it seriously, but his lips quirked up into a rather cute smile. Sebastian chuckled, moving his sleeping sore legs, he wobbled them to his bed.  
Jim held on tight, a small gasp escaping him.  
  
“You say sleep.. But we could always go for a round two, y'know one we might remember,” Sebastian snickered more.  
  
“Were you trying to get me drunk?” Jim queried suddenly, ignoring Seb's comment, the thought came into his still pondering yet hungover mind.  
  
Seb was quiet until he wasn’t, “..it was uh-" he cleared his throat, "an experiment.”  
Jim laughed at that, wincing horribly, and slapping Sebastian’s chest he smirked, “naughty boy.”  
Trying to ignore the stirring he felt in his trousers, Sebastian laid Jim onto the bed, watching the smaller man remove his dirty jeans- before removing his own and climbing in next to him.  
  
James scooted all the way to the edge of the bed, only to be pulled in by big warm arms again. He shivered, nuzzling into the much larger student, Jim whispered a near silent, “good night.”  
  
Sebastian smiled into his back, covering them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome~
> 
> Should I write a part 2? What do you think? I'm tempted to write a longer college au for mormor some time..


End file.
